Welcome to Hummingbird Haven … population:
by gabby1017
Summary: It's harvest time in Hummingbird Haven. The coven is about to grow by five, but will all the old traditions and laws remain the same?


**Welcome to Hummingbird Haven … population:**

 **Story Summary:** It's harvest time in Hummingbird Haven. The coven is about to grow by five, but will all the old traditions and laws remain the same?

 **Standard Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

And Beta'd by my Queen, Fran.

This was my entry for the Twilight Tricks and Treats Contest. Yeah, I finally won something. Whoo hoo… Third place, public vote and The Banner Maker's Choice, Mina Rivera … pretty cool. Thanks, everyone.

Also, I know I am late with 'Rescue Ink'. I will get it to you soon (this week).

 **BPOV**

There's a slight nip in the air that slowly chills from skin to bone as the blazing orange sun disappears into the black horizon. Celtic violins set our rhythm for our parade, and the aromatic herbs and scented oils from the rounded, candle-lit pumpkins that line our paths, smolder our senses. We make our way to the gathering grounds in hooded robes and bare feet.

We collectively pace throughout the designated worn tracks bringing our flaming torches to our destination; and not a word is spoken only the sweet hum that follows the violins.

Harvest time in Hummingbird Haven is not the usual cornfield or vegetable garden. We don't raise chickens, pick cotton or milk cows. We are a community of females. The chosen give birth, the others diligently deliver. The Mother Priestess presides over the ceremony as we all celebrate the growth of the coven.

This year, at the stroke of Midnight, five female infants are to be born into privilege as the reigning heirs to the throne. Every twenty-first year, the rulership changes hands. The Five Elders sit in counsel as the new five take command.

At the beginning of each winter, our Priestess searches for our seeds, as we indulge of the flesh for procreation. We abandon and clear the minds of our male donors. We each have our responsibilities in our community. We serve for a better environment. We protect clearly what is ours, and we nurture our growth. Descendants of the Amazons, we are a new generation of female dominance, capable of surviving and existing without the influence of the deterrent male.

 _ **Nine Months Earlier:**_

 _We, the Chosen Five, wait for Esme's permission to begin our evening with our donors. It's all so cold and impersonal, but it's for the good of our community, our coven._

 _I am a warrior, as are_ _Rose and Charlotte. While Alice and Kate are nurturers. We_ _stand strong and tall for the good of our people. We protect and guard with great responsibility and pride. The lives of our sisters depend on our abilities to shield them from harm and keep them safe._

 _It's almost seven, and none of us are ready. At this moment, we are all giddy in our thoughts about tonight. This is just a formality. We meet our male counterparts and drink until the joy fills our senses._ _There are five private rooms at the Inn reserved for our 'planting.'_

 _I'm ahead of myself; I need to begin at the beginning. My head is a little light since we continue to drink the sweet ambrosia._

 _Rose dances around the room, as her pale blonde, hip-length hair of waves falls over her bare behind and Brazilian front. She giggles, "I feel a draft." She then pretends to cover herself, and with her arms over her head, she spins about the room laughing freely. "This is so delightful and I hope naughty."_

 _We are all 'dressed' in the same way. To prepare for our bonding ritual, we all are baby bare; a requirement set down through the ages. The easy access provides more chances for success. Rose always adds, "And more pleasure."_

 _We have a full choice for our enjoyment, as long as we allow the male to plant his seed after the stroke of midnight. There are no restrictions for foreplay, sexual positions or afterplay, and we must return to the coven before the break of dawn. Esme implores us, demands, that we meet with her in her quarters to_ _receive_ _the last dose of the production potion. Should we fail to do so, all will be lost and a new generation nonexistent._

 _Rose grabs my hands, and we dance around. She pulls me closer as I smell the liquor on her breath, "Bella, you're so light on your feet."_

 _I lightly shove her back. "You're not my type, Rosebud."_

" _Nor you mine. I want a thick, long cock tonight," she drools in pleasure. "One that will unforgettably satisfy me." She continues to dance by herself._

 _Charlotte shouts, "Looks like Rose is ready."_

" _I've been ready for a very long time. I want my due. I've worked hard for this, and I deserve the pleasure of bearing a child. And as warriors, you, Bella and I will have that." She looks at Kate and Alice. "And they have earned their right as true nurturers."_

" _You have not complained of my recipes and potions," Alice adds._

" _I find you and Kate to have been the best," Charlotte compliments._

 _I laugh, "We are filled with much anxiety and anticipation. We warriors are of a bold nature, as you nurturers are quiet and tame."_

 _Alice stands and shoves me backward with a smirk on her face. She points a finger and demands my attention to her words. "Don't think us to be tame and demure, Bella. I am as passionate and fierce as … any … warrior!"_

 _Impressed by her strength and her bravery, I comment, "I hold myself in check, Alice. I apologize for my assumption."_

" _I can shoot a rifle, aim a bow, and throw a knife at any target and hit the bullseye every time. Because I chose to channel my abilities in a quiet manner, doesn't mean I cannot fight," she growls._

" _Then, I worry for your donor tonight, thinking he has a kitten … when in fact, he will have a tiger." I ponder. "I am in wonderment as to who will be drawn to Esme's spell for each of us."_

" _I hope mine will be handsome and gentle," Alice dreamily sighs._

 _Rose stops her dance and declares, "He'd better be long and thick."_

 _I shake my head. "Knowing Esme, we will all have handsome, intelligent males …" I look at Alice, "With proper etiquette and propriety." Then, I glance at Rose. "And sexual prowess."_

 _She fist pumps._

 _Kate finally speaks, "I am nervous."_

 _Charlotte picks up a brush and begins to run it through Kate's long, honey hair. "Oh, Kate, it only hurts for a moment, and then the pleasure begins"_

" _That's not what I'm concerned about. Will we be able to leave at the expected time?" She frets._

" _That's what the male potion is for Kate. They will sleep and forget. There is no room for error, as long as they have that last drink," I explain._

" _But what if it doesn't take or they don't drink it all?" she asks._

" _You doubt Esme?" I shout._

 _Kate hangs her head and quietly whispers, "No."_

" _Then, there is no need for worry. We have been groomed for this night for twenty-one years. Nothing will go wrong." I adamantly answer. "Now, finish getting dressed. We must report to Esme in a few minutes for inspection."_

 _ **The Inspection:**_

 _Single file, we walk into Esme's sitting room and stand before her. She sits on a red velvet, high-back chair with her hands on her lap. She smiles at each one of us._

" _Ladies, you look lovely."_

 _We all answer with a 'thank you.'_

" _I see all of you have drunk from the ambrosia." She smiles. "That will calm your nerves and ready you. Rosalie, you first. Come forward."_

 _Rose carefully approaches Esme, spins around and faces front with her hands by her sides._

" _You look very beautiful in this red color, Rosalie. The sweetheart neckline enhances your full breasts, and the fitted mini shows your small waist, curvy hips, and wonderfully long legs. The coven will be proud of your choice."_

" _Thank you, Mother Es."_

" _I promised you will not be disappointed in the male I have selected for you. He's tall and masculine and possesses the instrument you so desire."_

 _Rose broadly smiles and squeals._

" _Yes, I know you look forward to the bonding. You, of all the girls, will bring forth a determined female."_

 _Esme nods and Rose returns to the line._

" _Charlotte."_

 _Charlotte stands before Esme and smiles._

" _I love the bold, Kelly green sequins. You sparkle with joy. But it is quite true how green brightens a redhead's hair." Charlotte turns, moving her hair to the side, to show a bare back. "Oh my, this truly is alluring." Well done, Charlotte."_

 _Charlotte blushes. "Thank you, Mother Es."_

" _Your male will softly speak of many interests that you share, but his touch will be of fire and desire, Charlotte. He will challenge you, but you will dominate."_

 _She returns to the line._

" _Alice."_

 _Alice gracefully walks with assurance in front of Esme. "Mother Es."_

" _I like your confidence, Alice. This dress is stunning. Your lavender eyes glow from the purple satin chiffon. The one strap has a nice touch to your collarbone. Your design and sewing skills once again amaze me. And I like that your dark hair hangs on the bare side. Very nice touch." She turns. "Oh, the three straps that fan across your back are eye-catching."_

" _Thank you, Mother Es."_

" _Alice, you will find your male extremely handsome. His pale blue eyes will only see you. Your time with him will be long and fruitful. He will accept the final potion without protest. They all will."_

" _Thank you, Mother Priestess."_

" _Bring him some of your poppy muffins." She giggles. "He will be putty in your hands."_

 _Alice walks back in line. "Oh, after all the videos, I know what to do with my hands, My Priestess."_

" _Yes, I know you studied well."_

 _We all laugh._

" _Kate."_

 _Kate nervously stands to fidget with her hands. Esme stands and embraces her into a warm hug. "Now, dear Kate, there is nothing to fear."_

" _You know me, Mother Es; I am a worrier, not warrior." She hiccups a giggle._

 _We all roll our eyes at her._

" _There, there, you will be fine. Let me look upon you." She returns to her chair and gazes over the dress, looking at Alice. "Once again, Alice, you have outdone yourself in your creation."_

 _Alice broadly smiles. "Thank you, Mother Es."_

" _I love the gold beading on the halter top and the full, chiffon skirt. It almost matches her hair. You're a beacon, Kate. Try to stop worrying."_

" _Yes, Mother Es."_

" _Your male will tower over you, bringing you security and trust. He is strikingly handsome." She looks at all of us. "They all are breathtaking in their appearance. I was drawn to all five for each and every one of you."_

 _Kate sighs. "I will do my best to please him."_

" _On the contrary, he is there to please you."_

" _Yes, My Priestess."_

 _She returns to the line, and I squeeze her hand. "See?"_

" _And Bella."_

 _I walk to the front, as Esme scrutinized my every step._

" _I thought you to wear blue, Bella."_

" _I changed my mind to the black one, Mother Es. The blue was too revealing. You wanted us to be alluring, not trampy," I admit._

" _Yes, that is true. This is a fantastic choice. The stretch lace down your sides leaves a hint of skin and the fitting shows your womanly curves. The bare shoulders, like Rosalie, are sensually seductive in a nonslutty way." She winks at me._

" _I am glad this pleases you, Mother Es."_

" _All five of you please me. You have been groomed for this very night and for the months to come. My girls, you will become women tonight; shed your innocence, enjoy the pleasures, and become with child. I have chosen your donors wisely, and they will approach each and every one of you. They will be gentle, Kate." And she laughs, "And rough, Rosalie." She shakes her head while Rose fist pumps. "I have a vial for your donors. Guard it well and have them drink from it before you part. It is essential to tonight's success."_

 _We exit from Esme's room with vials in hand, grab our coats and climb into the limo._

 _ **The Meet Up:**_

 _The drive to the Inn is only a short distance. Once inside, I see Esme has set up a ruse of single men playing pool and flirting with other coven females. This is sort of our_ _Rumspringa, too, like the Amish. Any of the coven girls can stay with our community or leave, should they find a mate._

 _The Inn is a bed and bar, very rustic with wooden ceiling beams, white walls, and wood floors. When on patrol many late nights, we like to let our hair down. Yes, they serve all night long and should you drink too much you can spend the night. Esme wants us to have our fun without casualties._

 _We take our coats to the check room and find a table. A waiter approaches us and takes our drink orders. He's another ruse, and we shamelessly flirt with him, all in jest. We ask for the house draft beef and Rose hands the waiter a ten, asking for quarters. Once he serves our drinks, he leaves a pile of quarters in front of Rose and goes back behind the bar while Rose grabs a few coins and heads for the jukebox._

 _There are speakers in every ceiling corner, so her chosen song blasts throughout the bar. Rose stands at the jukebox still selecting more music as she gyrates to 'Pony.' We hoot and holler her on, being the exhibitionist she is, she dances to the center of the dance floor singing loudly,_ " _If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it."_ _(_ _Ginuwine_ _)_

 _Her hips move in one direction as her hair swings in the other. With her hands over her head and closed eyes, Rose commands every eye in the place to be on her, and she loves it._

 _The song ends, Rose walks towards the table and another song plays. She grabs Charlotte, they skip to, "Like a bullet from a gun the dj makes a run_

 _When she feels a beat my baby_

 _I can't get her off the floor_

 _She keeps me dancin' 'til dawn."_ _(Lenny Kravitz)_

 _The song ends and Rose and Charlotte grab the rest of us onto the dance floor. Once I hear the beginning of the song, I giggle, and we all fall into step, dancing, singing and grinding one another. "_ _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

 _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

 _He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_

 _Struttin' her stuff on the street_

 _She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_

 _Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_

 _Creole lady Marmalade."_ _(Christina Aguilera) (Patti Labelle)_

 _We do our own separate dance; I feel a strong arm go around my waist and his warm breath on my neck. His velvety voice sings into my ear, "_ _Voulez vous coucher avec m_ soir.

 _soir._

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi."_

 _I turn to face him._

 _His beautiful full lips turn into a radiant smile, and I shyly smile back. From a blazing auburn mane to his black dress pants and cable sweater, he stares at me from head to toe, too._

 _I look over at Rose, and her back is against a Mr. Universe's front. With her fingers wrapped in his dark, curly hair and his massive hands surround her waist, they move rather smoothly together. She juts her behind at him, and he tightens his grip. I find them interesting in their automatic sexual play. Rose smiles at me. She is happy with her donor._

 _Alice is in a tight embrace with a tall, slender, shaggy-haired blonde. She reaches up on her tiptoes wrapping her hands around his shoulders with his hands on her hips. They are in deep conversation or possibly just deep stares. They hardly move in place, lost in one another._

 _Charlotte continues to dance, but with a guy with sandy-brown hair in dark jeans and a green sweater matching the color of her dress. He's quite exuberant in his awkward moves but manages to carry a step. She, on the other hand, follows his lead. They giggle, and he playfully tickles her. She boldly tickles him back. Another successful match on Mother Es' back._

 _And lastly, Kate talks with a man in the corner. He hunches down with his hair in his eyes to listen to her. He looks extremely tall and slender, but not skinny. Her index finger caresses his goatee, as he runs his hand up and down her arm. She intently watches him as he speaks, her eyes on his mouth. She licks her lips, and he moves closer to kiss her, and they smile._

 _My guy leans forward and asks me if I would like to sit. I nod, and he follows and guides me to sit at a table for two. I guess we are all on our own._

 _He takes my hands and brings them to his lips. "_ _mio cioccolato dagli occhi bellezza." He kisses my knuckles._

 _I raise my eyebrows and retort, "_ _ **Your**_ _chocolate eyed beauty? So do you truly speak Italian, or it's a pick-up line?" He draws back, and I rest my chin on my hands._

 _He chuckles and concedes. "I really do speak Italian. And you really are a beauty."_

 _I extend my hand. "I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella."_

 _His face glows. "Then, you are a beauty, Bella. I'm Edward." He shakes my hand with a firm, yet gentle grip. "I apologize for being forward on the dance floor."_

" _There's nothing for you to apologize for, Edward, you sang the song to me."_

 _He smirks. "Yes, I did."_

" _So what brings you here to Hummingbird Haven?" I ask._

" _Just a night out with my friends. You?"_

" _Just a night out with my friends,too," I repeat._

 _The waiter brings us beers._

 _Edward says, "We didn't order yet?"_

 _The waiter points to the stairs. "She sent them."_

 _I smirk as Rosalie ascends the stair with her curly-haired man behind her and a huge smile before her._

 _I bite my bottom lip and nod my head._

" _She's with my friend, Emmett," Edward conveys._

" _That's my friend Rosalie. Rose."_

" _And the others?" he inquires._

 _I turn and semi-point, "The redhead is Charlotte."_

" _She's with Peter."_

" _The tiny pixie with purple eyes is Alice."_

 _He nods, "She's with my best friend, Jasper."_

" _And the shy blonde is Kate."_

" _And the not so shy goateed one is Garrett."_

 _We both drink at the same time. Minutes pass and Edward orders us another beer. We talk about music, books, movies and sports. We drink another beer and watch as one by one our friends disappear up the stairs. The time moves on. He has yet to ask me to join him._

 _Edward excuses himself to the bathroom. When he returns, he extends his hand to me, and we go to my reserved room. I sigh to myself in relief._

 _Once we enter, Edward stands by the door. "I pride myself on being a gentleman, Bella. Coming into this room, I can only hope for one thing; that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."_

 _He lifts my chin and cups my cheeks bending down and kissing me lightly on the lips. His three pecks are slow and tasteful. Both his hands slide into my hair, his tongue glides across my bottom lip, and he gently brings me closer to him. His erection presses against my lower waist, and the tingling begins between my legs._

 _Kiss after kiss while running his mouth up and down my neck and shoulders, he clearly explains, "I am clean, but if you prefer, I have condoms."_

 _I hum, "You have readied yourself for such an evening."_

" _I had hoped to find a connection. You are beyond my expectations, Bella."_

" _I, too, am clean."_

" _And protection?"_

 _I smile. "You have nothing to worry about."_

 _He whispers in my ear, "How do you feel about being naked?"_

 _I stand back, grab my dress at the hem and roll it up over my head wearing nothing but my heels._

 _Edward's eyes take me in as he quickly breathes, "Yes."_

 _He kicks off his shoes, unzips his pants lowering them to his ankles along with his boxers. From the bottom of his sweater, he lifts it up over his head with his undershirt. He stands in front of me in only his socks._

 _I assess his physique in wonderment; with my only comparison to porn pictures. I must say, he is toned and muscular in all the right places. His hardened cock is in good portion to his six-foot-three-inch height._

 _He gathers me in his arms and massages my back and behind. His squeezes push me closer to him, and his cock twitches._

 _We both crawl onto the bed. I lie on my back as Edward is on his side. He tells me to close my eyes and not to move as he barely touches my skin with his fingertips. Up my hands to my shoulders, he then circles my breasts until he reaches my nipples. At first, I get a chill from the excitement, and they pebble to hardness. Edward lowers his head and begins to lick and tenderly bite._

 _He drags his tongue to my belly button, blows air, and I giggle. He tells me to spread my legs, and I willingly do as he asks._

 _A long finger enters my opening and draws in than out. The finger glistens from my moisture. "You're so wet for me, Bella. What would you like me to do?"_

 _I calm my breaths and ask him to do whatever it takes to get me off._

 _When he rises from the bed, I hold my panic, thinking I pushed him away. But he positions himself between my legs, props a pillow carefully under my ass lifting me upwards with his arms. My swollen clit needs attention, and Edward drags his tongue flatly against my folds. The sensation jolts me stiff and I grab the sheets in my fists flapping them up and down. Puffing my lips, my breaths are quick and heavy._

 _Edward inserts a finger slowly moving it in and out. My body dances as he conducts. He adds a second finger, it pinches a little, and I grimace from the discomfort. He continues to massage my inner walls and circles his tongue around my clit. I lift my hips to meet him halfway. Our rhythm quickens. He grabs my ass and sucks me harder pushing me closer to his mouth. My stomach tightens, my eyes blur, and there is a flash of light, and I begin to shatter. Edward moves the tip of his finger with quick tapping movements over my swollen nub, but my arousal builds again. Edward grabs for a small bottle of lotion on the nightstand, and thickly covers his cock. I watch him stand over me as he readies his head toward my opening._

 _He looks for permission, and I grant it with a slight nod._

 _I watch, inch by inch, as Edward slowly enters me. He takes great care and gently moves forward until he fills me completely. I don't take a breath, as I will the burning ache away. As Edward moves himself out, he palms more of the lotion and spreads it on his shaft. The pain diminishes, and I begin to move freely with him. He grabs my leg and lifts it up, over his hip, finding my g-spot. I reach around and massage his balls. He groans and I slide my finger to his backside and circle his anus._

 _My walls tighten squeezing Edward from my orgasm._

 _Minutes later, he releases and falls to my side with his arm over his eyes._

 _I move quickly getting a bottle of water out of the small fridge. I drink half and pour the vial of tasteless potion into the remaining water._

 _I hand it to Edward, and he greedily consumes the rest._

 _All is right with my world._

 _I still have a little time and cuddle close under his arm._

 _When he is fast asleep, I dress and sit by his side remembering his features. It's hard to walk away, but I must._

 _I open the door meeting my sisters._

 _We walk out of the Inn, and the ride home is silent._

 _Esme greets us with another vial. We drink and nothing more is spoken of the evening as the months pass._

 **The Deliveries**

It's near midnight as we all gather on the cliffs at the edge of the forest. The moon is hidden beneath the clouds, but the torches and pumpkins light the area. The sound of the waves crashing under the cliffs calms my raging nerves.

The coven surrounds the five birthing tables arranged in a circle. Each of us removes our robes and fit our feet into the stirrups. The heat of the upcoming births warms our bodies.

Esme stands in the middle and announces with her arms outstretched, "Sisters, we are about to witness the births of five beautiful additions to our coven and accept your new counsel leaders, Rosalie, Charlotte, Alice, and Kate. I relinquish my Priestess to Bella, your new Mother."

All cheer.

"It is time."

The moon shines brightly, the winds die down, and each midwife positions herself at the foot of each birthing table.

When the first hour passes and no child has yet to birth, Esme paces with irritation. "Something is terribly wrong. It is after one."

The midwives try to reassure her that the babies have their own time and will be born when they are ready.

The next hour passes, and still no births.

The five chosen wither in pain as beads of sweat fall upon their foreheads and cheeks.

Esme rants about the vials. "Did they take them? Did they watch their male donors drink?"

As the sun rises, the first child's head finally peeks. Rose is valiant in her efforts as she maintains her strength and pushes without a cry. A coven member wipes her brow as another allows her to lean on her. Rose gives one last push, and all are silent. The baby cries are strong and loud. The midwife shrieks, "It's a boy."

Esme runs to her side. "That's impossible. The spell was cast."

The midwife spits, "You failed, Esme. This child is male."

Bewildered, Esme inspects the baby and whispers, "A boy?"

The midwife cuts the cord, covers the baby in a blanket and hands him to Rose.

Wild with fear, Rose holds her little boy close to her body. Tears run down her face as she sees Emmett's dark curls and dimpled cheeks in his tiny face.

Charlotte is next to deliver. With a slight body and sandy brown hair, the baby is a mini Peter, awkward in his movements. She holds him to her cheek whispering in his ear, "I will protect you, my son."

Kate and Alice begin their labor together. Kate sees the resemblance to her Garrett and Alice carefully runs her fingers through her son's blonde, Jasper locks. Yes, two more boys.

Four males are born, and all wait for me.

The sun shines over the horizon. It's a new day as auburn hair peeks through the birthing canal. The final child is male with Edward's jaw and long fingers.

Esme declares that through the laws of the Amazon the births are lost and nonexistent. With the failure, there are no new rulers. The males are not of the coven.

There is a rustling of the trees as the five fathers emerge with their High Priest, Carlisle.

The Five Chosen cover up and keep their babies near.

Carlisle boldly questions, "If the births are lost and nonexistent, Esme, what happens to these boys?"

Esme shouts, "What are you doing here? How did you…"

"I am very well aware of your coven's doings, Esme, since you turned me down years ago."

"I am Amazon, Carlisle. You could not expect me to choose otherwise."

"You are the Priestess, Esme; you have the ability to allow change."

"Oh, my God, is Edward your son?" She panics and looks at me. "Bella is my daughter."

"No! I have no biological children, but Edward is my adopted son. Since you banished me, I could not want for another."

Esme cries, "I'm sorry, I only know of one way to live. But how did you alter my spell?"

"I, too, know of potions, and counteracted your female genes."

I shout out, "But how? We drank from closed bottles."

Edward answers, "The lotion I used. It altered the DNA results."

I nod. "Then, you weren't asleep?"

"Oh, I was. The only change was from the lotion."

Emmett stands near Rose. "May I see my son?"

Rose opens the blanket and Emmett gasps, "He's me. He has my dimples."

"And hair," Rose adds.

Emmett leans over Rose in a protective stance, and she lays her head on his shoulder. Acceptance.

The other four see their sons.

"So, what now, Esme? Will you banish these babies?" Carlisle questions.

"We cannot accept them."

"And what of their mothers? They are to give their sons away. Or perhaps you can throw them one by one over the cliff!" Carlisle blares with anger.

"Don't be ridiculous, Carlisle. You want them you can have them. But my sisters are Amazon, and they remain with the coven."

It is at that moment when I speak out with force.

"You have no right to give our children away, Esme! You have no right as one person to rule as leader without your counsel. Whatever happened is no error of our doing. We followed the Amazon law, we followed through, and _we_ did not fail. As you proclaimed, I am the new High Priestess, and my four are my counsel unless our coven decides otherwise … Mother"

Defeated, Esme sits upon a stone. Carlisle goes to her, kneels and takes her hands. She looks at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I have waited twenty-one years for your reign to end, Esme. There has been no other. We now have a chance to merge, to be together. You cannot hold onto the past. Generations create change. Your new five will create change, and you cannot prevent the inevitable. It is what it is."

He stands. "Your coven has diminished throughout the years. The Amazon way is not of the future. It is a myth from the past."

There is silence. All eyes remain on Esme.

Carlisle extends his hand. "Come with me ... please? We can all join forces and live a new life together.

Esme hesitates, "B-but I can't." She stares at her feet.

He slowly approaches her, lifts her chin and smiles with pleading eyes. "All you have to do is say yes, Esme."

She looks at Bella, and with a smile on her face, Bella quickly nods.

Esme takes his hand.

Carlisle looks around at the Five Chosen and raises his hands.

The crowd shouts, "Jump the broom. Jump the broom. Jump the broom."

*The End of a new beginning.*


End file.
